kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Port Royal
is Onder Konstruksie'. Voeg voorheen bekende inligting by die artikel.| . }} '' |KH2normalname=Nights of the Cursed |KH2normalfile=Nights of the Cursed KHII.ogg |KH2battlename=He's a Pirate |KH2battlefile=He's a Pirate KHII.ogg }} Port Royal is 'n wêreld wat in Kingdom Hearts II verskyn, gebaseer op Disney-film vanaf 2003. Die wêreld bestaan uit Port Royal, Isla de Muerta, die skip begraafplaas, en die dekke van die Interceptor en Black Pearl. Die wêreld se maanligs meganik draai om die Azteek vloek uit die film, en soveel van die uitleg is ontwerp om skaduwee te voorsien, waardeur die Undead Pirates onkwetsbaar word en gebiede van maanlig waar hulle verslaan kan word. In Kingdom Hearts II, is hierdie wêreld net benaderbaar sodra Sora voorheen die wêreld van Disney-kasteel besoek het en die wêreld Tydlose Rivier in die storielyn voltooi het en hy het die kosmiese pad Floating Island met die Gummi-skip gesekureer. Die wêreld word uitgebrei met die Karibiese Eilande uit Kingdom Hearts III. Dit volg Disney Castle in beskikbaarheid. Stellings en gebiede Port Royal is verdeel in drie hoofareas: die werklike stad Port Royal, die vervloekte Isla de Muerta, en die Ship Graveyard. Sora kan tussen die sentrums rondom die Interceptor (インターセプター号 Intāseputā-gō) en die Black Pearl (ブラックパール号 Burakku Pāru-gō) reis, en van die Gummi Ship, Sora kan slegs land op die plek waar die skepe vasgemaak word. Albei skepe kan op die roete aangeval word deur seerowers of monsters, maar as hy moet ontsnap, kan Sora gewoonlik binne-in die skip terugkeer waar vyande nie sal volg nie. Hierdie gebiede, die Interceptor se Ship's Hold (船倉 Sen-sō, literêre "Hold") en die Black Pearl se Captain's Stateroom (船長室 Senchō-shitsu) bevat save punte om genesing te verbeter. Sora en die bende land op die Rampart (高台 Kōdai) van Port Royal se fort, wat verskeie verdedigende kanonne bevat. Die stad se gevangenis kan van hier af gesien word, en die twee stelle trap lei na die res van die eiland. By die linkse trap kom Sora by die Harbor (港 Minato), waar hy die undead seerowers eerste ontmoet. Van hieruit lei die brug na die Town (街 Machi). Uiteindelik lei 'n pad vanaf die Town na die ander trappe terug by die Rampart. Terwyl Barbossa geveg word, moet Sora en Jack na Isla de Muerta (死の島 Shi no Shima, lit. "Eiland van die dooies") reis, "'n eiland wat nie gevind kan word nie, behalwe deur diegene wat reeds weet waar dit is." Sailing met die Interceptor, Sora se groep land eers by die Rock Face (岸壁 Ganpeki), 'N outcroping wat lei tot die binneste grotte. Van die Cave Mouth kry Sora toegang tot die Powder Store (火薬置場 Kayaku Okiba, lit. "Poeder Yard"), waar seerowers agter die plofbare kruitkratte wag. Sora moet laat hierdie kratte ontplof om paaie te skep vir die kosbare maanlig. Volgende is die Moonlight Nook (月明かりの間 Tsukiakari no Ma, lit. "Kamer van Maanlig"), 'n klein area wat dien as 'n perfekte slagveld as gevolg van die oorvloed van maanlig, wat dit maklik maak om seerowers te verslaan. Die laaste gebied van Isla de Muerta is die Treasure Heap (宝の山 Takara no Yami?, lit. "Skatberg"), 'n grot waar die seerowers al die skat wat hulle in die jare van hul vloek verkry het, berg. In die middel van die Treasure Heap is die klipkas wat die 882 vervloekte goue munte bevat, waar Sora en Jack hul laaste duel met Barbossa het. Terwyl Luxor opgevolg word, kry Sora ook toegang tot die Ship Graveyard (船の墓場 Fune no Hakaba), waar die see strome die wrakke van baie gesinkte skepe transporteer het naby Isla de Muerta, insluitend die Interceptor. Sora begin in die Interceptor's Hold (船倉 Sen-sō, lit. "Hold"), een van die min oorblywende stukke van die skip. Van hieruit kan Sora gaan na Seadrift Row (がれきの道 Gareki no Michi, lit. "Road of Rubble"), 'n lang gang wat bestaan uit die oorblyfsels van vernietigde skepe. Die laaste gebied is Seadrift Keep (がれきの砦 Gareki no Toride, lit. "Fort of Rubble"), 'n skeepswrak wat ooreenstem met 'n geimproviseerd fort. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Karakters File:Jack Sparrow KHII.png|Captain Jack Sparrow File:Elizabeth Swann KHII.png|Elizabeth Swann File:William Turner KHII.png|William Turner File:Captain Barbossa KHII.png|Captain Barbossa File:Undead Pirate A KHII.png|Undead Pirate A File:Undead Pirate B KHII.png|Undead Pirate B File:Undead Pirate C KHII.png|Undead Pirate C File:Moogle KH.png|Morlock *Afwesige maar genoemde karakters is Commodore James Norrington,Kingdom Hearts II, Commodore James Norrington se kennisgewing naby die kanonne: "Gebruik word in geval van seerower aanval – Commodore Norrington". Will se pa William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner,Kingdom Hearts II, Will Turner: "My naam is Will Turner! My pa was Bootstrap Bill Turner!" Elizabeth se pa Goewerneur Weatherby Swann,Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy's Journal: Elizabeth Swann: "Dogter van Port Royal se goewerneur." en Hernán Cortés.Kingdom Hearts II, Captain Barbossa: "Dit is nie 'n trinket nie, missy. Dit is vervloekte Aztec goud. Een van agthonderd en tweeentagtig identiese stukke wat hulle self in 'n klipkas aan Cortez gelewer het." Vyande Heartless Nobodies Ander Ander verskynings ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' 'N Skoot van die Luxord-aanval op Port Royal kan gesien word in die openingsvideo van die spel. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels